


W szponach Kassandry

by AncientBeing



Category: Idonor, Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Girl - Freeform, Multi, Orcs, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientBeing/pseuds/AncientBeing
Summary: Moja pierwsza historia, napisana według moich własnych fantazji, luźno oparta na świecie fantazy. Nie jest związana z żadnym kanonicznym światem, choć mogą występować nawiązania do nich.





	W szponach Kassandry

W mrocznych czasach, na ziemiach Idonoru, panował chaos i nieład. Za ten stan rzeczy odpowiadała niechęć do współpracy i wrogość każdej z ras. Ludzie bezkompromisowo wierzyli w swoje bóstwa, a każdy kto miał inne zdanie był heretykiem, zdrajcą i wrogiem. Wrogiem z którym nie można negocjować, wchodzić w układy, wrogiem którego trzeba się pozbyć, w imię swoich ideałów. Duże miasta były ostojami dla szaleńców przewodzących Zakonem Loriady. Każdy przejaw wiarołomstwa lub bezczeszczenia w dowolny sposób bóstwa był surowo karany. Mieszkańcy, w miarę bezpieczni za murami, wciąż musieli być ostrożni. Musieli stosować się do kodeksu, który znajdował się przy każdej kapliczce i znaku wskazującym drogę przyjezdnym. Król Harlik, władca ludzi, sprawował jedynie funkcję reprezentacyjną. Wszelkimi sprawami zajmowali się Inkwizytorzy zakonni. Na zachodzie znajdowały się tereny należące do plemion orków. Każde plemię zajmowało ziemię porównywalną z miastami ludzi, a nawet większą. Oficjalnie zjednoczeni pod wodzem Gardalem, nieoficjalnie wciąż toczyli swoje waśnie. Nie byli tak rozwinięci technicznie jak ludzie. Osady wciąż wyglądały prymitywnie, sprzęt jaki wykorzystywali do wytwarzania niezbędnych narzędzi również był z innej epoki. Dlatego nie uświadczysz sumiennie wykonanego ciężkiego pancerza pokrywającego całe ciało, a jedynie jego najważniejsze części. Pozostałe miejsca kryje utwardzona skóra, sposobem znanym jedynie orkowym rzemieślnikom. Braki w ekwipunku rekompensuje siła. Orkowie są masywniejsi niż ludzie. W ten oto sposób wojna trwa, lecz terytorium wciąż jest w tych samych rękach. Starcia głównie polegają na obijaniu wroga, niż na solidnym szturmie na umocnienia. Praktycznie jest to wojna pozycyjna. W dalszych częściach kraju, przy odległej od cywilizacji Puszczy Traw, mało kogo obchodziły starcia. Czasami ktoś przejazdem informował mieszkańców wiosek co się dzieje. Zainteresowanie budzili tylko chwilowe, wieśniacy zaraz wracali do swoich lokalnych spraw. Najbliżej puszczy znajdowała się wieś Polna. Nazwa dość trafna ze względu na otaczające ją pola. Między drzewa zapuszczali się tylko drwale, a było ich ledwie pięciu. Ich wyprawy zwykle były dość krótkie. Cały czas mieli nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś obserwuje ich każdy ruch. Twierdzili również, że widzieli kogoś lub coś między krzakami. Z braku odważnych salwowali się natychmiastową ucieczką. O puszczy krążyły plotki, jakoby ludzie przebywający dłużej mieli skłonności do znikania bez śladu i nie wracania w ogóle.  
We wsi mieszkały głównie osoby w średnim wieku i bardzo podeszłym wieku. Większość młodych rwała się do miast, skuszeni perspektywą służby w wojsku czy możliwością obcowania z wyższą kulturą. Na taki luksus nie mogło sobie pozwolić rodzeństwo mieszkające na skraju wioski. Mimo, że los ich nie oszczędzał, nadal dzielnie stawiali czoło przeciwnościom. Rodzice osierocili ich dość wcześnie. Najpierw ojciec który był żołnierzem. Gdy zginął dostatnie życie przerodziło się w trud. Niedługo potem zmarła matka po walce z chorobą. I tak Bianka, starsza z rodzeństwa, stała się opiekunką swojego brata, Feliksa. Ona miała wtedy 25 lat, on zaś 19. Przez dwa lata parli do przodu, chcąc dla siebie nawzajem jak najlepiej. Dla Feliksa nie był to stan idealny. Chciał coś zrobić, wyrwać się ze wsi i wyruszyć w podróż której celu nie znał sam. Był to również powód kłótni między rodzeństwem. -Mam tego dość! - wrzasnął Feliks, wychodząc z domu trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że wyrwał się z nich zawias. - Wyruszam w drogę jak tylko zdobęde miecz. -Nigdy w życiu nie walczyłeś mieczem. Nawet z wypchaną kukłą. - moralizowała Bianka. -Na szlaku mogą napaść cię bandyci, pobić lub nawet zabić! -Gdy się zjawią to ich zabiję. Nie będę się chował. -Ojciec potrafił władać bronią, a i tak go usiekli. Zawsze chodził z oddziałem, z innymi wojami. Myślisz, że sam sobie poradzisz? Trwa wojna. Tylko w małych wsiach tego nie widać. - ciągnęła swoim mądrym tonem. -Zginiesz szybciej niż ci się wydaje, a ja nie chcę grzebać ostatniej osoby będącej moją rodziną, w dodatku jedynym bratem.  
Próby przekonania Feliksa spełzły na niczym. Chłopak aż drżał ze wściekłości. -W takim razie udam się do puszczy, pomyślał, nikt jeszcze nie sprawdził jakie licho siedzi między drzewach. Nie ważne jak jest niebezpieczne, będę pierwszym który to sprawdzi.  
Spojrzał w oczy siostrze. Widział troskę i smutek. Jednak upór nie pozwalał mu zrezygnować. Ruszył biegiem w stronę Puszczy. Nim dotarło do Bianki co zamierza, był już kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nią. Pobiegła za nim wrzeszcząc dziko. Zgubiła go w gęstych chaszczach i drzewach. Rozglądając się w około nie poznawała z której strony przybiegła. Las zdawał się przemieszczać.  
-Feliks! Feliks, gdzie jesteś! - krzyczała ile sił w płucach. - Braciszku! Odezwij się, daj jakiś znak!  
Z głębi pobliskiego jaru, który dopiero teraz zauważyła, dobiegał stłamszony krzyk. Od razu się tam skierowała. Zeszła na dół, widząc swojego brata leżącego na plecach.  
-Feliks, o nie. Nie rób mi tego. Nie mogłeś umrzeć, nie. Oddychasz czyli żyjesz. Obudź się, obudź.  
Starania Bianki nie przynosiły żadnego efektu. Jej brat się nie budził. Poczuła jak otacza ją coraz chłodniejsze powietrze. Gdy chciała się odwrócić usłyszała szept kobiety i... usnęła.  
Biankę obudziło dopiero nerwowe szarpanie brata. Nie od razu doszła do siebie, kręciło jej się w głowie, wzrok zamglony. Feliks nie dawał za wygraną.  
-Bianka, obudź się. No dalej, musimy coś zrobić. -Co się stało? - zapytała wciąż jeszcze otumaniona. - Gdzie my jesteśmy? -A żebym ja to wiedział.  
W nieporadny sposób chcieli znaleźć źródło światła. Każda pochodnia do której się zbliżali gasła. Dopiero po chwili zaczęły zapalać się jedna po drugiej, wskazując drogę w długim korytarzu. Ruszyli więc przed siebie. Im głębiej się zapuszczali, tym dokładniej dobiegały ich szepty. Z początku nie wyraźne i niezrozumiałe, stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Koniec korytarza zasłaniała nienaturalna, czarna mgła, która zdawała się rzednąć. Zniknęła całkowicie, odsłaniając przed nimi demoniczną wręcz postać. Na wysokim tronie siedziała istota podobna do kobiety. Ciemno kasztanowe włosy, spięte w kucyk, z niesfornym lokiem opadającym na twarz. Głowę dekorowały sporego rozmiaru rogi i diamentowy diadem. Tułów opinał ciasny, czarny gorset, uwydatniający pokaźnych rozmiarów piersi. Niżej nie miała na sobie zupełnie nic. U stóp klęczały dwie młode dziewczyny, całkiem nagie. Nie zwracały uwagi na przybyłych, wciąż liżąc stopy owej istoty.  
-Witajcie w moim dworze, kochani. - powiedziała nie odrywając od nich swoich czerwonych oczu. - Cieszę się, że w końcu do nas dołączyliście. Już jakiś czas minął odkąd miałam nowych służących. Tacy młodzi, tacy energiczni. Świetnie odnajdziecie się w swoich nowych rolach. -Czym ty jesteś? - przerwał Feliks -Cśśś... wybaczam to zuchwałe pytanie tylko dlatego, że nie znacie panujących tu zasad. Od tej chwili jestem waszą panią. Macie mnie wielbić i służyć na dworze. Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób przeciwstawicie się mojej woli, czeka was kara. Nie zwracajcie się do mnie bezpośrednio, chyba, że wam na to pozwolę. Aczkolwiek, za posłuszeństwo będę nagradzała.  
Klasnęła w dłonie, a kobiety klęczące u jej stóp wstały, ukłoniły się i odeszły. Feliksowi przyszła do głowy tylko jedna myśl. Pora uciekać. Odwrócił się, pędził przed siebie. Ale przecież nie ma tam wyjścia, pomyślał, mimo to muszę spróbować. Coś go sparaliżowało. Nie panował na swoim ciałem. Mrugnął i znalazł się znów przed obliczem swojej nowej pani. Chwyciła go za gardło i zaczęła informować co dalej.  
-Chcesz zacząć od kary, tak? Teraz cię nie ominie. Jonno! Z ciemności wyłoniła się kobieta w szacie kapłanki. Była w sile wieku, wyczuć można było, że jest tu od dłuższego czasu. Skłoniła się i oczekiwała rozkazu. -Zabierz naszą nową pannę do komnaty. Wytłumacz też jak funkcjonuje dwór. A tobą chłopaczku, zajmę się sama.  
Szli długo, niejednokrotnie po schodach i przez tunele. W końcu dotarli do dużej sali. W środku były ozdobione wanny i ławy przy których odpoczywały kobiety orków. Feliksa zmroziło. Przed sobą miał cztery zażywające kąpieli orczyce. Największa z nich, jedyna posiadająca białe krótkie włosy, wyszła z wanny. Stała przed nimi w całej okazałości, wsparta pod boki. Wysoka i wspaniale umięśniona, nawet piersi wydawały się być umięśnione. Takiej rzeźby nie uświadczył u żołnierzy których widywał. Prawdopodobnie mogłaby udami zmiażdżyć tych żołdaków bez większego wysiłku. -Lady Kassandro miło cię widzieć - odezwała się jedna z wciąż kąpiących -Chyba nie on będzie posługaczem? Ostatni był dość słaby, a ten jeszcze wątlejszy. -Pozwolisz, że będę sama o tym decydować. Varra wydaje się zainteresowana. -Masz rację, jestem. Trzeba go sprawdzić - zwróciła się do pozostałych - Przybywamy w gościnę, więc powinnyśmy cieszyć się z tego co otrzymujemy, a otrzymujemy nadto. Ukrywać nie będę, że jest przyzwoity na sługę. Długo nam go zostawisz? Będziesz pewnie chciała go oćwiczyć. -Widzicie moje kochane, biedny Feliks próbował uciekać. Dlatego ty, Krath, Draka i Kogra ukarzecie go, wedle uznania. Jedynie nie zniechęćcie chłopaka, chcę mieć z niego trochę pożytku. Zostawiam was samych. Demonica pełniąca funkcję właścicielki, zwana przez orczyce Kassandrą, zanikała w cieniu korytarza, kołysząc biodrami. Chłopak patrzył za nią tak, jakby ostatni promyk nadziei stawał się bledszy z każdym krokiem i pluśnięciem wody z której wychodziły powoli orczyce. Białowłosa Varra chwyciła go mocno za ramiona. Krath przytaszczyła zza węgła dyby, wsparte na metalowych nogach. Dwie pozostałe głośno zaśmiały się patrząc na wyraz twarzy Feliksa. Ustawiając sobie odpowiednio chłopaka tak, żeby ręce i głowa były skierowane w górę, zaczęły z niego drwić. -My jesteśmy bez odzienia, a ten szczyl ma chłopskie łachy na tyłku. -Chłopki noszą je bo w coś muszą się zesrać na nasz widok - zarechotała Draka - Zerwij te szmatę co by nie napaskudził. -Teraz jest wystraszony, prawda to. Po oczach wnioskuje jednak, że daleko mu do wypłoszonych łamag. - kontynuowała, gładząc jego twarz dłonią - Pełen buty, gotowy walczyć z całym światem, a tutaj? Potulny niczym kocię. Po zadomowieniu pokaże pazurki. Musimy się nim zająć - dokończyła, zdzierając mu portki - Zrobimy o co poprosiła nas Kassandra. -Jeśli masz rację Varra -milcząca do tej pory Kogra wstała i krążyła w okół niego - to trafił nam się młodzian który nie jednej dziewce kieckę zdarł, ciekawym będąc co tam znajdzie. Na mnie nie robi to żadnego wrażenia. - splunęła mu na twarz i roztarła - Co zrobisz gdy zajrzysz nie pod tą kiecę? Kogra rozchyliła pośladki, usiadła na nim zakrywając prawie całą głowę. Feliks daremnie miotał się pod nią, usiłując wyrwać się. Varra, przyglądając się zabawie swojej koleżanki, w dość wulgarny sposób kazała mu wsunąć język do środka i robić wszystko aby zadowolić Kogrę. Zagroziła również, że w innym wypadku będzie mniej miło. Poddając się ich woli, słuchał i wykonywał co kazały. Będąc przekonanym o niskiej higienie plemion orków, był gotowy na najgorsze mieszanki smrodu i obrzydzenia. Im dłużej lizał, tym bardziej stawał się podniecony. Zapach wypełniający salę wzbudzał podniecenie, ekscytację. Nie miał on jednak pochodzenia naturalnego, bynajmniej, to zasługa uroków, eliksirów i magii Kassandry. Z minuty na minutę, odczuwał większą radość z tego co robi. Zauważając wzwód, Varra stopą masowała jego penisa. Doznania przerosły uwięzionego, skończył ochlapując ją i podłogę nasieniem. -Wracam do wanny - stwierdziła Varra - Nie ociągajcie się. -No, no. Chłopaczyna umie robić jęzorem - Kogra uniosła tyłek z twarzy Feliksa, rozpięła go z dybów i usiadła tym razem już na pobliskim murku. Chłopak łapał chciwie powietrze, czuł jak jego penis znowu staje. Ich widok, nagie ciała, sposób w jaki się z nim obchodziły sprawiały mu przyjemność. Na krawędzi jednej z wanien usadowiła się Krath. Prezentowała swoje kły w całkiem przyjemnym, zdawało się Feliksowi, uśmiechu. -Zmęczyłeś się trochę człowieczku, co? Możesz odpocząć liżąc moje stopy. Podpełznij i wdzięcznie złóż odpowiedni dla mnie hołd. Feliks nie ociągał się, podszedł na czterech do stóp Krath, chwilę się przyglądał, po czym zaczął lizać. Były niesamowicie wielkie, ze spiłowanymi pazurami. Zachęcały zapachem i smakiem. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego. Z tyłu zaszła Draka, śliniąc mocno palec, następnie wsuwając do tyłka Feliksa. Ten poderwał głowę, ale szybko został stłamszony wolną stopą Krath. Musiał to znieść. Jeszcze kilka dobrych minut był zabawką w rękach orczyc. Od dalszych pieszczot wybawiła go poniekąd pani Kassandra. -Wystarczy moje drogie. Pora na niego. Idz do łaźni dla naszych służących. Potem jedna z dziewczyn zaprowadzi cię do waszej komnaty. Zanurzył się po szyję. Chciał ułożyć sobie to co się wydarzyło. Jednak jego umysł zawładnięty był przez Varrę i jej koleżanki. Wciąż nie wiedział co się dzieje z jego siostrą. Kroki, które było słychać w korytarzu w ogóle do niego nie docierały. To była Varra. Stanęła za wanną, przesunęła go do środka i weszła siadając za nim. Chłopak nawet nie drgnął, czekał na to co się stanie. Orczyca dłonią sięgnęła do jego penisa. Jej długi język zawędrował do ucha Feliksa.  
-Podobasz mi się człowieczku. Zostaniesz moim własnym sługą. Mimo, że masz całkiem dużego fiuta, trzeba będzie sprawić ci kilka udogodnień. Choćby po to, żebyś mógł sprostać moim wygórowanym potrzebom. Spokojnie, Lady Kassandra coś na to zaradzi. Nie będziesz mógł się opędzić od myśli o sprawianiu mi przyjemności, moje ciało będzie dla ciebie doprowadzało cię do szaleństwa. Nigdy byś nie spodziewał się, że będziesz czuł taki pociąg do orczycy. -Co z moją siostrą? - docierało do niego, że skoro on jest poddawany takim atrakcjom, jego siostra musi przechodzić przez podobne. -Co jej robicie? Nie krzywdźcie jej proszę. -Ha ha, to już nie powinno cię obchodzić. Należysz do mnie. A twoją siostrunią na pewno zajmie się któryś z wojowników.

W czasie gdy Feliks był zdany na łaskę orczyc, jego siostra Bianka, została doprowadzona przez kapłankę zwaną Jonną do jednej z komnat.  
-Spójrz dziecko, jaką łaską obdarowuje nas Lady Kassandra, nasza bogini. -To nie bogini, ale demon. - wysyczała przez zęby Bianka - Służysz demonicznym siłom. Jak mogłaś sprzeciwić się Inkwizycji. Przecież widzę, że byłaś jedną z ważniejszych osobistości. -Wspierałam złudną wiarę. W dworze naszej Pani jestem potrzebna. Spełniam potrzeby innych. -Potrzeby? Dwie młode dziewczyny klęczały przed nią i pieściły jej stopy. To ma być spełnianie potrzeb? Poprzez poniżanie się? -To wyraz wdzięczności dla naszej Pani. Jeszcze nie zaznały zaszczytu właściwej służby dla Pani. Dlatego mogą tylko wielbić jej stopy. Są dzięki temu szczęśliwe. Tobie również przypadnie ten zaszczyt. -Możesz zapomnieć, że będę się płaszczyć przed nią. -Proszę wyrażaj się o naszej Pani z szacunkiem. Tytułuj ją Lady Kassandra lub Pani. Goście dworu również przestrzegają tej reguły. Ta komnata jest twoja i brata. -Gdzie on w ogóle jest? -Służy. -Co takiego? -Wkrótce zostanie osobistym sługą Nadzorczyni Varry. Cieszymy się jego szczęściem. Do zobaczenia później.  
Kapłanka wyszła. Bianka od razu próbowała otworzyć drzwi do komnaty, ale próby spełzły na niczym. Nie było innego wyjścia, ani nawet okna. Wnętrze było bogate. Dwa duże łoża, zastawiony jedzeniem stół, zdobione krzesła, pokaźnych rozmiarów szafy. Wszystko o czym mogłaby sobie marzyć. Jednak fakt, że była tu zamknięta nie pozwalał się tym cieszyć. W drzwiach chrupnął zamek. Powoli otwierając się skrzypiały złowrogo. Jednak osoba która stała w drzwiach nie była jej bratem. Stał tam wysoki, smukły jak się było wydawać elf. W ciemnej tunice i materiałowych butach zakończonych skórzanymi czubami. Trzymał obie ręce splecione za plecami. Podszedł bliżej i Bianka teraz pojęła kim jest. Słyszała o takich jak on Sol' Aar Tuh' Vaar, Kosynierzy Piekieł. Tak ich nazywano. Mieszanka krwi ludzi, elfów, orków i demonów. Wynaturzenie które nie powinno istnieć. Przyglądał się dziewczynie bacznie i długo. W końcu odezwał się: -Witaj...


End file.
